Life isnt fair to some people
by ash99
Summary: bella is sooo shy but confindent........she has a HUGE secret kept from everyone.......edward is a asswhole? Jacob is a what..........Rose,Alice,bella,& who are bff's find out
1. Who is staying here!

Life is not fair

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Phoenix, Arizona for most people, except for Isabella Swan she was packing up to go to Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie Swan, a police chef. While on the plane to forks Bella was crying because she loved her mom and it was already raining before she left. I guess she's going to have to cope with it. Well she was texting her dad also and he is moving to La push in a couple of years.

_Well sorry bells I have to Jacob can't live there forever. _

_I know that………..but………..but. FINE!_

Jbov

It was a rainy day. As usual nothing exiting really…. I've been thinking about my dad a lot he going downhill maybe I should tell Charlie? And Chey is getting on my nerves

_Bbov_

While sitting on the plane Charlie says that Jacob is worried about his father he's in the hospital having surgery on his hip. So Jacob will be staying with us and is transferring to Forks High School. Great. While anyway I've always liked Jacob on my visit's here so that's good I guess. She said to her dad

_Ok but uh…. Where is he going to stay?_

_My room, I will be on the couch so ya._

_By the way dad what bout Cheyenne? Where is she going to sleep are we going to share a room?? _

(In this story Bella has a twin sister Cheyenne.)

_Yeah you guys are going to share a room. And by the way when do you land??_

_Uhh……35 min's in La Push._

_Ok Chey is in La Push I'll call her to tell her to pick you up._

_Okay._

Jbov

"Ok yeah I can go to the airport with you Chey" I said "no problem it would be good to see Bella again.

"Whatever Jacob just drive" Chey said.

Sighs"ok I'm going I'm going" mummers under his breath "bitch"

"What Jacob?" Chey said.

"Nothing nothing" Jacob said

"Ok just hurry" Chey said very demanding.

Driving to the airport didn't take very long maybe twenty minutes. While they were driving Jacob started singing to good girls gone bad. Cheyenne smacked his arm hard.

"Owww" Jacob complained "that freaking hurt what was that for??"

Chey said "I'm_ sorry" _they bothknew she wasn't.

Jacob was relieved when they got there Bella was getting her luggage of her plane and he knew right away that she loved her now. How was he going to tell Chey?

Ok what did you guys think was it good or bad tell me?


	2. god dam

Chapter 2

Carp how is she going to take it

(Sorry it takes place at Edward's point of view)

I was watching her unpack her luggage, they looked really heavy I want to go over and help her but she won't let me. Not even Cheyenne knows, she knows half of it the Vampire half. Will any way I can't be with her at all Cheyenne knows way too much. The only way so I can be with Bella is if I kill her or-o-or make her into a Vampire.

"Bella" Cheyenne Shirked" Oh gosh it's been to long o my god you died your hair Brown!" Squeals" I've missed you so much. "

Bbov

"Cheyenne my hair has always been brown. You died your hair Black" I said "By the way who is this."

"Hello, I am Jacob Black, I am dating Cheyenne." Jacob said through clenched teeth.

Wow I wonder what his problem is "Chey you have a Volvo!!"

"Uhhh what……o no its Jake's" Cheyenne said

"Oh ok, did cha-dad, tell you that He is basically moving in" I said.

"O he is, no dad did not tell me" Chey said flatly

I didn't feel like listening to her and Black suck face……..not a pretty site I'm telling you so I grabbed my iPod……..which I might add can store 10 hours of movies! So I put in prom night……….YAY by the time the movies was over we were there……me and Cheyenne aren't off to a good start….maybe just maybe we will get along

"Hey can you two stop sucking face and drive!"Bella screamed boy Jakewas hot……but there was something wrong with him…but what maybe Cheyenne still sleep talks.


	3. Butterfly

Butterfly

Hey im gonna update soon in chap. 2 I messed up unless the changes I made went but it was suppose to me Jake there not Edward.

"Bella," when there was no answer I got worried and pounded on her door, she was in there since she saw me.

"Bella, please open the door please I'm so sorry I saw nothing I swear please let me in".

Bella opened the door finally.

"Jake you saw my back which isn't bad but you can't tell Cheyenne about the tattoo or Charlie or anyone…and you better not tell Elisa." (Random name! haha) "Do you hear me Jacob Daniel Black do you hear me!"

(That's Taylor Launters middle name)

I went to close the door so we could talk I really wanted to talk to her really bad.

I started shaking my head like she was in trouble

"Isabella Marie Swan, you the goody good has a tattoo on her back…….really? You know that really turns me on.

She had a slight smug on her face I smiled and started walking toward her

"Well, I can't always be the good one I have to let loose to sometimes, I was bored so I got this tattoo."Bella said in a whisper

"Wow is something wrong Bella like did you want to come live here or whats the matter" I said in a soothing tone.

I walked over there to confront her and she pulled away

Bpov

"Phil is a major league baseball one night I was alone and I was sleeping, Mom and Phil were out of town Rick Mickey" (another random name)" came broke in…….and he, he" I had to stop

"He raped me Jake he firkin raped me and, let's just say it wasn't long ago." I whispered I just couldn't say it out loud I just couldn't.

"Oh my freaking god Bella, does Phil know does Renee know!" Jake almost shouted.

I couldn't help but smiling.

"Yes she does Phil does, Phil is in prison he set it up to see me being seduced, excuse me." I ran to the bathroom and Jake followed me

"Bella!" he yelled

I was already in the bathroom puking, Jake held me hair back.

"By the way Bella, Chey and I are breaking up, she's cheating on me with _Cullen" _he said the name with disgust I wonder why.

"Bella, this may sound kinda korny, but when I saw you I fell in love with you, I knew right away that I belonged with you for the rest of my life and I have to tell you something

**Review!!! Please ill update soon tell what you think! Tell what you think **


	4. Secret

The Secret

J P.O.V

"Bella where is Cheyenne, she probably ditched which _Cullen_ who knows what she's doing."

Bella smiled then I smiled we became so close. I walked to the office to get our schedule

"Sweet!" I yelled

"What, Jake?" she said blushing.

"We have all of our classes together."

"O I guess we do" she said, she had a huge smile on her face and when I looked over she was blushing.

"Awww Bells your blushing…you are the best."

She smacked me in the arm…let's just say she needed an ice pack & maybe a brace for her arm.

"Bella are you alright, please tell me you're alright please, please!" I feel so bad right now I broke her hand

Bpov

"Oww Jake you busted my hand, how did you do that?" I was crying so Jacob came to sooth me.

"Bella o my god I am so sorry ill explain everything later I'm so sorry" I didn't realize I was crying.

**Meanwhile which is like at home Cheyenne still is no wear to be found and Edward and her let's just say out of town at a motel.**

**5 hours later**

**Jpov**

We were in Charles room since the door locked.

"Bella I have a huge secret to tell you and it's also why you broke your hand," I said thinking to myself thank god for imprinting

"Ya, Ya, Ya" she said getting a bit frustrated

"Bella, promise me that you will not run out of here screaming your head off." I said trying to calm her down

"I won't don't worry."Bella said through clenched teeth.

I took a deep breather" Bella, I love you so much I know you know that" I took another deep breath and I said "Bella I am a va-va-vampire and we-we-werew-wove hybrid."I said and I was so relived she didn't move.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE WEREWOVE HYBIRD!! YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE A VAMPIRE WEREWOVE! REALLY JAKE REALLY! She was shouting at me now.

I grabbed her hand and brought her out the window to the forest and showed her that I was a werewolve by phasing into one. She ran off so I phases back and ran after her and dam she was fast then she stopped when I was about 20 feet away and said "Jake can you take me to see please!"She shouted then she heaved.

I got her in my Volkswagen Rabbit it got pretty fast we were there in twenty minutes and I got her to the _Cullen's_ house on time and of course she heaved again. So I brought her in to have Dr. Cullen check her out. He put her on the kitchen table to feel her abdomen, he felt something move so he did an ultrasound then he said that Bella was pregnant! I dropped to my knees and started sobbing the girl I loved raped, pregnant, and imprinted on. So far this was one of the worst days of my life and I don't know what to do. I brought her home she needed to tell Charlie and she might get an abortion or something but she said she is not keeping it if it isn't mine I smiled when she said that then I put my arm around her and she loved it I saw her smile then when we got home she held my hand wile she was telling Charlie and asking advice

"Dad, I have to tell you a couple of things ok?" she said whispering and I was confused a couple of things?

"Yeah Bells? Shout." Charlie said he looked very nervous.

"Dad you know how I was raped?" Bella said with tears filling up in her eyes.

"Ya Charlie said." I saw him gulp.

"Will when that happened it kinda got my uhh how do I put this will dad, I'm pregnant and I need some advice on what to do Dr. Cullen told me he could do a abortion for free and I'm not ready to have a baby and I know I wont be able to give it up so do you think that is possible?" she said and know was crying, I squeezed her hand.

"Uh yeah sure bells how about tomorrow?"" Charlie said but he was so relieved that she didn't want to keep it.

"and second dad Cheyenne texted me and she moved out and know lives with Billy in La Push, Third me and Jake are dating now." I saw a huge grin on her face then I saw Charlie get mad then relax he said

"aww Bells im so happy for you guys that's so sweet and CHEYENNE MOVEDOUT!" he yelled and he started dancing.


	5. surprises

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I LOVE YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND I LOVE YOU TWINKLETWI!! PLEASE READ HER STORY LOVE HURTS PLEASE**

Bpov

"I'm sorry Jacob, dad, mom, everyone I am so sorry but I can't do this I just can't I am so sorry but it kicked yesterday and, gahh just get it out its hurting me!!" I screamed god it hurt what I don't get is why it hurts do bad usually you don't go in pain at 4 weeks but who knows anymore I've read ounce about this chick who's baby was a half vampire and it broke 4 of her ribs her pelvises and her back hmm I wonder if that would happen to me?

**Ha-ha I couldn't stop myself from putting that in here that's from Breaking Dawn**

**4 hours later they abortion is over and Bella is sleeping it has been a long day for her and through the whole thing Jacob was there holding her hand and he knew she knew that they were meant for each other**

**J pov **

**3 hours later Bella wakes up and I feel asleep next to her. **

"Good morning sleeping beauty" she smiles as I said that she likes me.

She stretches and yawns "good morning"

I look behind me, my sister Arriana is there and man she has gotten fast! "Hey Arriana? How did you get here? How did you know I was here?" I was shouting at her did she have to be a werewolf two!

"Jake I—I imprinted on Edward Cullen."

I was shouting at her "Are you stupid you couldn't have he is a vampire! You are designed to kill him not make love to him!" I put my hand through my hair…………I need to grow it out some more.

"Bella this is uhhhh my big sister Arriana and Ya she knows everything. Bella we're going out you don't need to see this." I said to Bella she really doesn't need to see this and I have to ask Arriana something.

**2 hours later their home and Jake is finally ok and him and Bella are sharing a room since Cheyenne got hit by a car and died they were all sad and cried them self to sleep… funeral tomorrow and Bella was already beat up. **

**B pov **

Did Edward have to imprint on Arriana. Why, why, why! God Cheyenne has to get everything she wants if that never happened she would of never threw herself in front of that car.

I didn't realize I drifted to a dreamless sleep cuz' I woke up to a very bright light seeping through the curtains and for a minute I thought I was in Arizona again then I realized that the light was on in my room and Jake was walking in with a towel around his waist…why wasn't I looking away I couldent understand it I was in love with this half naked werewolf monster then next thing I know im making wonderful love to him.


	6. more surprises

What's wrong with Bella?

J pov.

There was a pounding on the door and it was Charlie asking what was going on in there as I was getting dressed and Bella screamed so he thought she was sleeping and then she looked at me and I had pants on and opened the door to let Charlie in and Bella had her sweats on and her tee-shirt on again.

"Hi Charlie" I said while I was putting my hand through my hand it was all wet and so I shook my head and water went everywhere!

"Hi dad what's up? And do u think you can leave Jake to I want to get dressed."

"Uhhh ok but I could swear I could hear something going on in here." Charlie said looking dazed and confused.

After that I left with Charlie to go to the hospital and Bella went to go trade her truck in four a much better car to mine and Charlie's surprise she got a nice car and no payments she paid it all off it was a Bugatti Ya I no it's a shocker this car was awesome sometimes I wonder if she is a vampire to like maybe she's a half breed one hmmmm.

It was quite for about twenty minutes you could hear a pin drop. This next thing I knew I heard a heart beating faster than ever I look over my shoulder and Bella is there looking very beautiful then I figured it out she is a half breed she just doesn't know it yet. I'm not gonna tell her wow that's why I haven't tried to pounce her and suck her blood because of that she just smells just amazing. Then she comes out of the car with bright red eyes and I'm thinking what the hell happened to you bells! I think she knows now so I sprang at her threw her in the car and drove to a hotel in la push.

"Bella honey it's me Jacob ok look at me can u see me? Are u alright what happened?" dam Bella looked scary

"Jake" she put her hand on check "I-I had a paper cut then I sucked the blood on my finger then next thing I know I'm getting ready to kill my father!

"Bell it's ok I'm here sweetie ok it's going to be alright ok you are a half vampire….now you need blood to survive and you've put on a few pounds there can u use this for me please" I pulled a pregency test.

All she did was nod her head while she was in there she screamed I raced in to see what was the matter and next thing i know she is screaming at me

"Jacob William Black how could you do this to me!" Bella was screaming at me and I figured it out and I smiled at her…….which only pissed her off even more .Next thing I no I'm across the room rubbing my head dam that hurt. Bella has gotten strong she kicked me across the room and I hit my head on the door and it fuckin hurt!

"ARE U LISTNING TO ME JACOB YOU DIDDNT USE A GOD DAM CONDOM!!" Bella screamed at me, wow she was so hot and I smiled at her then Arriana and Edward come thru the door.

"Hey guys what happened?" they said at the same time and it was wired then they started laughing.

"Hey, Arriana Bella is kind of a half vampire and she is pregnant with my child." I told her she started laughing and jumping up and down…

"What a quittance I'm pregnant to with Edward's though not yours" she laughed " that would be wired if it was yours."

I rolled my eyes of course she's a sex pixie I laughed and everyone stared at me.

Edward and my sister left into the next hotel room and right away I heard moaning. I tried to lighten the mood here.

"Gee I wonder what they're doing over there" I laughed and I got smacked in the head"

Bella smiled at me "hey jakey want to have sex?"


End file.
